


【全职】【all叶】由蚊子包引发的一场血案

by sniff_xiuxiu



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniff_xiuxiu/pseuds/sniff_xiuxiu
Kudos: 4





	【全职】【all叶】由蚊子包引发的一场血案

01

叶修觉得不对，最近最近国家队的状态非常不对。  
倒不是说这些人在训练上懈怠，队伍里剑圣仍旧话痨犀利，枪王仍旧沉默无解，魔术师也仍旧是那个大小眼，比赛的时候个个凶悍。  
这不，小组赛被分到实力不怎么强的D组，中国队还有两场没打已经提前确认出线名额了。  
反常的是这些人对自己的态度，就算叶修神经再大条再不走心也发现了。  
什么你问叶领队怎么发现的？  
每天无论去哪里做什么都有人盯着这算不算？连去厕所放水都能遇见几个“偶遇”的国家队队员。  
“哎呀老叶，这么巧你也来放水啊？一会训练完跟我们一起去吃宵夜不去不去不？我听朋友介绍听说这附近有家华人开的火锅店，味道挺不错的，这几天嘴里都要淡出鸟来了。”不愧是机会主义者黄少天，进卫生间的时候敏捷一挤，以半个身位的优势挤开方锐，成功霸占叶修旁边的坑位，还趁机向叶领队提出了邀约。

如果他不在说话的时候一直盯着领队某个不可说的地方就显得更有诚意了。

被挤开的方锐很气，向黄少天比了个中指。然后他们一起盯向那个不可说的部位。  
可以，颜色很棒，尺寸很棒，很可爱。  
果然国家队里都是痴汉。

某个被盯上的领队还不知道自己队员的那些小心思，坦荡荡的在某两个心怀鬼胎的基佬面前遛鸟。  
“我说少天，你是不是需要肾宝，如果我没记错的话你在十分钟之前刚来过一次。”不明真相的叶领队甚至还放了个嘲讽。  
于是被嘲讽的剑圣开启了隐藏任务——好想一边听叶修放嘲讽一边把他*哭哦。  
不过联盟第一机会主义者现在也就是想想罢了。时机未到时机未到，黄少天忍辱负重，只能占占口头便宜。  
“你才肾虚呢你才肾虚呢，我跟你讲我很强的十八厘米三十八分钟。怎么不信啊你要不要亲自试试？”  
“我觉得我有必要认真建议一下文州，希望下一赛季能在蓝雨庙里看见妹子，看把我们少天憋成什么样了。”叶修惋惜的提上裤子。  
方锐惋惜的啧了一声。  
“哎你别歪楼，老叶你到底跟不跟我去吃火锅啊。”  
“不去。”提上裤子的叶修溜溜达达向外走。  
“那你去哪去哪去哪？”黄少天回头。  
“晚上美国队领队邀请我去他们那边转转，淘汰赛的赛程表出来了，不到决赛估计我们不会碰上。大家暂时还是朋友，我去互通有无顺便侦查下敌情。”  
黄少天和方锐眉头一皱，发现事情并不简单，刚想开口却被叶修堵了回去。  
叶修微微转头，只冲他们露出半个侧脸，鼻骨直挺挺的，睫毛在下眼睑处晕开的阴影都清晰可见。叶领队似笑非笑的勾起嘴角。  
他说：“哟，现在的小年轻发育都不错么，尺寸不错啊剑圣大大点心大大？”  
所谓一击必杀大抵就是如此了。  
黄少天和方锐对视了一眼，竟然在对方眼里看出了惺惺相惜的味道。三秒后，他们各自钻进了一个隔间去安慰自己不怎么淡定的小兄弟。  
老叶你这样是要被日的我跟你讲。

02

小半个小时后，黄少天和方锐从隔间里钻出来。  
“老叶是不是有古怪？”  
“必须有古怪。”  
“晚上跟不跟？”  
“跟。”  
刚刚还剑拔弩张相看两厌的两个人瞬间达成共识。  
开玩笑，国家队内部的叶修争夺战是一码事，但一涉及到对外事务那必须同仇敌忾。

也不能怪国家队风声鹤唳草木皆兵，自从到了苏黎世，国家队不知道明里暗里给他挡了多少狂蜂浪蝶。法国队那个队长送来的玫瑰都扔了二十斤了。  
国家队基佬们一边嫌弃叶修，你说这人就一宅男，还满脸嘲讽，除了长得白了点，睫毛长了点，头发软软好捏了点，小肚子可爱了点……之外还有哪点好，然后一边心甘情愿的弯成24k钛合金镶钻回形针。  
不过事无巨细的轮番盯梢叶修是最近几天才出现的事，如果不是几天前张佳乐在叶修脖子上看见几个暧昧的痕迹，国家队也不想当变态stk。  
我们也很绝望啊。队长喻文州转了转笔，当即让张新杰定了一份盯梢时间表。  
不过虽说是时间表，遵守的人却不多。只要有机会，整个国家都恨不得粘在叶修身上。  
拜托，谁不想在第一时间痛打那个不知名的隔壁老王。现在的国家队对真人pk燃起了熊熊的兴趣。

按说今天轮到张佳乐和方锐，但在他们身后跟了一串小尾巴。在目送叶修走进美国队套间门之后，所有人都如临大敌，一排人倚在酒店走廊墙上，听美国队套间里的动静。  
“唐昊啊，你有没有板砖借我一个。”孙翔踢了踢唐昊小腿。  
“没有，我带板砖干嘛？”唐昊觉得莫名其妙，会踹了孙翔一脚。  
“你是流氓啊，不找你要找谁要？”  
“哎谁是流氓啊，孙翔你想打架是不是？照你这说法周泽楷还应该有枪呢。”唐昊不高兴。  
“恩。”莫名其妙卷入战火的周泽楷突然应声。  
“啥？周泽楷什么意思？我们是不是需要一个江波涛？”李轩看向身边的周泽楷，觉得很是神奇。  
“有枪。”周泽楷没让他们麻烦江波涛。  
“我靠你行啊周泽楷。”黄少天叫的声音有点大，被喻文州一把捂住嘴。  
“盯梢呢，少天，你小点声。”  
“我说周泽楷，你这样要被警察叔叔抓走的。”黄少天稍微压低了点声音。  
枪王看向剑圣的眼神里充满了嫌弃，他比了比下身。  
“枪，只有前辈能开。”  
“次奥！”黄少天语塞。恭喜枪王周泽楷对剑圣黄少天一击必杀，甚至还带了群伤效果。

03

国家队十一个基佬在美国队套间门外的过道里站了一个小时，想象中门里叶修被非礼尖叫，众骑士破门而入英雄救美的桥段并没有出现。  
“可能……美国队领队真的只是单纯想要请叶修去互通有无吧。”肖时钦边说边伸手拍腿上正在吸血的蚊子。  
传说吸血鬼都喜欢吸纯情小处男的血，蚊子作为低配版大概习性也差不了多少。这一走廊清一色的牌亮条顺小处男，蚊子可能觉得自己进了天堂，吸得太狠以至于飞不动，一巴掌就被肖时钦拍死了。  
苏黎世的蚊子不多，但少数几个咬起人来还真凶，肖时钦手上沾了满手的血，每个人身上都多少有几个包。  
“再等十分钟，十分钟还没动静我们就撤，方锐和张佳乐留下来盯着就行了。”王杰希掐着自己胳膊上的包说。  
“不地道啊老王，留我喂蚊子啊。”方锐说。  
“得了吧点心大大，和我站一块蚊子都不愿意咬你，不愧是沾满了猥琐气息。”张佳乐怼他，不过还真没怼错，方锐确实是里面受害最轻的。  
两个人开始扯皮。  
在对话上升到蚊子不喜欢吸撸太多的老处男的血这个话题的时候，美国队套间的门突然开了，组织这个话题向更加诡异的方向发展。

美国队队长刚出门就被吓了一跳。  
也不怪他，一走廊身高腿长抱臂倚墙的帅哥排排站本来应该是很养眼的，但他们的表情为什么这么吓人啊。  
这就要问被他架在肩膀上的某人了。

叶修脸红红，眼睛半眯着被一个人高马大的美国小帅哥半抱着出门，T恤领口开的不小，就着叶修低着头的姿势可以看到胸前粉红色的两点凸起，和凸起周围不太和谐的几点殷红痕迹。

王杰希一把就把叶修拽走抱进怀里，叶修头埋在王杰希肩膀上蹭了几下。  
“怎么回事？”喻文州问不知所措的美国小队长。作为国家队里面为数不多有文化的人，喻文州只能临时客串一把翻译的角色。  
事情是这样的，叶修确实是被拉去互通有无，热情奔放的美国队对这个神秘的中国领队还是很好奇的，招待了他几杯根本没什么度数的果酒。因为真的没什么度数，没喝出酒精味的叶修觉得这玩意味道还不错，多喝了两杯。  
之后，就没有之后了。  
听完喻文州的转述，十多道怀疑的眼神齐刷刷扎向可怜的美国小队长，对方看叶修也送到了队员手上，打了个招呼赶紧走了。

总觉得再不走会发生可怕的事情。  
美国小帅哥感觉背后一凉，赶忙走的更快了点。

叶修被王杰希半搂半抱到房间里，跟他一起进来的十多个大老爷们把不大的房间挤得满满当当。  
“我们……给老叶脱个上衣？”方锐喉结微微颤了颤，“万一那些人就真的图谋不轨了呢？”  
点心大大努力让自己的眼神显得真诚起来而不是肉眼可见的色眯眯。  
没人应答，三秒沉默后喻队长选择率先做那个放火的州官。  
“靠。”喻文州刚脱下叶修的上衣，孙翔就小声骂了一句。  
不怪孙翔，所有在现场的人都想骂。原因无他，叶修上身的一片殷红的斑斑点点就足够让人生气。  
叶修皮肤很白，摸起来也很顺滑，像蜡像似的。而现在这蜡像一般的身体上却像是飘落了一片片樱花花瓣。其实还是很漂亮的，但想到这具白蜡似的躯体上漂亮到不行的画不是自己画的，是个男人就没法忍。  
要不是肖时钦拦着，孙翔可能当即就冲出去跟人pk了。  
“别冲动，我们没听见声音，可能……不是他们。”王杰希说。  
一时间没有人说话。  
这比他们得知叶修被人图谋不轨了还让人伤心。如果不是被强迫，那就是自愿的了？这个想法让所有人都捏紧了拳头。

04

直到淘汰赛最后一场，国家队的气氛都死气沉沉的。黄少天每天说话量都少了很多，不过练习和比赛却一个比一个打得凶。  
这是赛前焦虑症？叶修摸摸下巴想。  
之前一直没管，是看他们训练的虽凶但还有分寸，但自从听说决赛对上的是美国队之后，这群小伙子练的也太凶了点。  
尽职尽责的叶领队决定找肾上腺素分泌过剩的小年轻们谈谈心。

“马上决赛了，你们也别太紧张。”叶修叼着跟烟，脱了鞋光着脚，盘腿坐在套间客厅的沙发上，还随手扯了个靠枕抱在胸前，两个精致的脚踝交叠在一起。  
如果上面没有碍眼的红痕就更完美了。  
“哎你们怎么不说话啊？”叶修扫视一周，拿抱枕挨个敲了遍头。  
“美国队，必须死。”最先说话的竟然是周泽楷，叶修着实惊讶了一下。  
难得，没有江波涛，队里除了叶修之外的基佬们都和周泽楷同频了。  
不管叶修的姘头是那个，美国队必须死。

“我说你们一个个怎么了？”除了周泽楷竟然没人说话，叶修感觉像是面对一群青春期迟来的叛逆少年。  
“文州你说。”  
叶修像老师点名回答问题似的，把抱枕当粉笔头，往喻文州怀里一扔。  
“领队身上的痕迹……”  
“你说这个？”叶修把上衣一撩，坦荡荡指着胸前一片斑斑驳驳，“蚊子咬的。”

都怪叶修的表情太过坦荡，他们差一点就要信了。

“不信啊？哥长得嫩，一咬就出印，要不要试试啊？”叶修伸出一根胳膊，在黄少天跃跃欲试马上下嘴的时候猛地抽回来，反手打了下他的头，  
“行了，别以为我不知道你们在想什么。”叶修歪着头笑得像个狐狸。“虽然颜色很像，但吻痕的形状和颜色是这样的。”  
叶修抬起胳膊，在自己的小臂内侧吮出一个印子。黄少天喉结颤了颤，他甚至看到了叶修艳粉色的舌尖。  
然后叶修被国家队干了个爽。（并没有）  
可能在心里是真的被干了个爽的。  
今天晚上中国队套间里的卫生间一直很紧张。

05

第二天，当所有人顶着重重的黑眼圈出现在叶修面前的时候，叶修开始思考自己昨天是不是用力过猛。  
还好，国家队的肾以及肾上腺都很好。  
在打爆了对手的之后还能好好爆肾折腾他们这个不让人省心的领队。

Fin


End file.
